Love Overcomes All
by Sash-romancefreak
Summary: Stitch rescues all the experiments Gantu has, including Angel and 625. Stitch falls in ove with Angel, while Lilo falls for our favorite sandwichmaking experiment. A series of events follow, testing this love. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Saving the Experiments

Chapter 1: Saving the Experiments

Stitch lay on his bed and looked up at the stars. It was Friday night. Stitch thought about the experiments that Gantu still had in his ship that Hamsterviel did not want. It was time to get them back! He rolled off of his bed and walked over to Lilo's bed where she slept peacefully. He shook the girl gently.

Lilo yawned and rubbed her eyes as she asked groggily, "Stitch, what is it?"

"Get cousins from Gantu!" Stitch replied with enthusiasm.

"What? This early? It's 1:30! In the morning!"

"Ih!" Stitch answered. "Iki Baba."

"Ok, ok, I'm coming," Lilo said sleepily as she pulled herself out of bed.

Lilo got dressed in one of her usual red muumuus, slowly waking herself up with the process. The pair then snuck quiety out of the house so no one else would wake. They decided to pushed the buggy a few yards from the house before starting it. This would give them less of a chance to be discovered by any of the others.

Hopping into the buggy, they sped off to Gantu's ship. The buggy was parked several yards away so that the ship's duo would not be alerted. The experiment catcher exited the vehical and crept quietly towards the ship. With as much patients and care as he could muster, Stitch broke in and looked around. He signaled Lilo that all was clear and she walked in cautiously behind him.

Tuning up his ears, Stitch heard Gantu saying, "625, go check on the experiments."

"But it's 1:45 AM!" the pudgy experiment protested. He sounded like he had just been awakened.

"Go!" ordered Gantu.

"Fine!" 625 half yawned and half retorted

Hearing 652's footsteps approaching them, Stitch quickly hid with Lilo. 625 walked around the corner, unknowingly persued by Stitch with Lilo close behind. The sleepy sandwitch-maker pushed some buttons on a keypad on a wall, causing it to shoot upward into the ceiling. Stitch saw past his still grumbling cousin to the experiments in container pods. There were Fibber, Hunka Hunka, Angel, Nosey, and Felix (Oscar). At the next second, Stitch jumped 625.

"Aah-!" 625 tried to screamed, suddenly awake.

Stitch put one of his clawed paws around 625's mouth and held him pinned to the ground.

"Shh!" Stitch hushed him. "Goobaja."

"Go? Go where?" whispered the confused 625 when Stitch slowly released him.

"With us," Stitch explained softly, worried that Gantu would discover them at any second.

"Why?" 625 asked, still not understanding.

"So we can name you and find your own true place," cut in Lilo, also talking quietly.

"Like where?" 625 questioned, just having noticed the girl.

"Like a sandwich shop or restaurant," answered Lilo after a moment. "And we can call you Deli."

"Ih!" Stitch agreed.

"Isn't that better than working for Gantu?" Lilo prodded.

"I guess," shrugged 625, his sleepiness catching back up with him. As long as he could get some sleep he would be happy.

Stitch nodded and moved toward the containers the experiments were in. Swiftly and quietly, he opened them. He then instructed them to follow him, not forgetting to tell them to keep any noise to a minimum. They all nodded rather excitedly and hurriedly followed him out of the ship. Lilo and 625, or Deli, brought up the rear.

"We'll find all of you guys' one true place tomorrow," explained Lilo with a stiffled yawn. "Tonight you can sleep with us. It's still really late."

"If ya' wanna get technical 'bout it," cut in Deli, needing to get in his two cents even when he was practically asleep on his feet, "it's very, _very_ early."

The experiments nodded and followed Lilo and Stitch back to the buggy. It was a tight fit, but everyone managed to find a spot. Felix and Fibber made themselves comfortable, crawling into the spare experiment case attached to the back of the buggy. Nosey and Deli curled up in the back, Hunka Hunka arranging himself on the sleeping Deli's head. Angel sat in the front with Lilo and Stitch.

Everyone- minus Deli, of course- kept looking back at the ship, expecting Gantu to come out at any moment and come after them. All those still awake- again, everybody but Deli- remained restless until they had safely reached their destination.

Lilo and Stitch, feeling quite accomplished, led the others into their house. They all went in Lilo and Stitch's room to lay down for the night. It would probably take Gantu a while to find that they had disappeared, and even then he did not know about the break-in. It would most likely take him a bit to link the peices.

An hour later, Stitch felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He forced open his eyes and saw Angel standing over him.

"Follow me," Angel said in a whisper.

"Okataka," Stitch answered, still half asleep and not fully comprehensive.

Angel led Stitch to Nani's room, where all the experiments were sleeping on Nani's bed. Because of the limited comfortable sleeping areas in the tower that Lilo and Stitch shared, they had gone in search of somewhere to else to settle. The first thing they had found was Nani's bed, which just happened to be able to fit all of them. Angel and Stitch joined them and fell asleep as well. Sleep was not fully peaceful, however, as dreams of what would happen when Gantu finally came after them haunted their subconcious thoughts.

A/N I hoped you all liked that chapter. The name, Deli, for 625 was originally thought of by Frostbite-obsessive idiot. I'll update when I have at least three reviews.


	2. A Great Day

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I'll answer them here:

loverguy: Don't worry, most of my fanfics won't have Stitch and Angel paired, but this is one of the few that does.

Lunarian: I don't really see how it's weird. ANd about the Deli thing, I know a lot of people who would perfer 625 to have a real name. But, that's just your opinion.

Now on to the next chapter!

Chapter 2: A Great Day

Lilo yawned and rubbed her eyes to better see her digital clock, which read 7:00AM.

"Good morning Stitch and cousins," Lilo said drowsily, not noticing at first that they weren't there. Looking around the room, she quickly caught on to their absence. "Stitch? Cousins?"

Out of the still quiet of the house erupted a blood-curling scream that sounded suspiciously like her sister. Now completely awake, Lilo jumped out of bed and rushed into Nani's room and gasped at what she saw. Felix, Hunka Hunka, Nosey, Fibber, Deli, Angel, and Stitch were piled on Nani's bed looking as if they had just been waken up. Nani was standing on her pillow with her arms out, a look of contorted fury and disbelief on her face.

"Lilo! Get these experiments out of here or else!" Nani threatened.

Lilo nodded, "Stitch, get your cousins to follow me and we'll find their one true place."

Stitch looked at the experiments and said something to them in his alien language.

"Okataka," the experiments agreed.

Lilo walked outside with Stitch and the others followed, forming a circle around Lilo who began to pass out orders.

"Your job can be to clean up the beach. But first Jumba has to reprogram you," she explained to Felix who responded with a nod. Lilo then turned to Angel,

"Jumba can upgrade you so you can turn experiments to good. You can live with us and help us. Stitch, can you take these two to Jumba?"

"Ih!" Stitch nodded. He gestured for Felix and Angel to follow him back inside.

Lilo looked at the four remaining experiments and thought for a moment. "Fibber," she said finally, "you can work with the police to see if the criminals are lying."

Fibber nodded and Lilo turned to Deli.

"Deli, you aren't going to be at work all the time. So, when you're not, you can live with us and cook us dinner."

"Ok," Deli nodded, not looking very interested. "I guess that's fine."

Lilo smiled and looked at Hunka Hunka and Nosey. She thought long and hard before speaking.

"You two can work together. Nosey can find out if two people have a crush on each other. Then Hunka Hunka can peck both of them and make them lovesick. When the two end up kissing, Nosey can splash water in their faces. Then they will end up knowing and realizing that they love each other."

"Sounds good to me," Nosey smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Juicy too. Come on, little birdie. Let's go."

Nosey walked off with Hunka Hunka flitting beside him. Just then, Stitch came out through the door with Felix trailing behind him. Lilo looked at him with a pleased grin.

"Stitch, let's take Fibber to the police station and find Deli a sandwich shop."

Stitch nodded, and the four walked off. The first stop was the police station where, after no small amount of begging and persuasion, Fibber was allowed to stay. They then headed off and found Deli a job at "Bob's Sandwich Place" where he would work from 8:00 AM, to 2:00 PM (however grudgingly). After that, Felix was ready to go. Lilo, Stitch, and Deli took him to the beach and set off for home.

When the group got back, Angel was outside waiting for them. "Da bujee boo!" Stitch cried with his arms opened wide. He ran to Angel and hugged her tight. "Da bujee boo!" he said again.

Angel gave a weak smile and gently pulled away from Stitch. "Stitch, we need to talk," she said softly.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked.

Angel sighed and began, "I know you think you love me, but I don't think you do. Not yet at least. I may like you, but you have to earn my love by liking me for who I am."

"Eh?" Stitch looked puzzled. "How?"

Angel smiled, "Just by being yourself and having fun with me."

"Okataka!" Stitch agreed. "Ice cream?"

"Sure!" Angel grinned.

Lilo watched them leave with a smile but couldn't hold back a sigh. "Stitch and I were suppose to make sand castles today." She sighed again.

Deli heard her and looked at her sympathetically for a moment before walking over. "Hey, I'm not Stitch, but I could fill in for him," he suggested with a nervous chuckle.

"Thanks," Lilo smiled sweetly, surprised at the offer.

Deli grabbed her hand and pulled her the two walked in the direction of the beach. Meanwhile, Stitch and Angel were at an ice cream stand. The ice cream cones were a dollar each but, even pulling out his all of his extra arms, Stitch only found one dollar. He looked at the dollar, Angel, the ice cream and back at the dollar. He repeated this process a few more times before sighing and handing the crinkly green paper over to Angel, saying, "You have it."

Angel reluctantly took the dollar from Stitch when something on the ground a few feet away caught her eye- another dollar bill. Angel smiled to herself and retrieved the treasure. Stitch was sitting on a bench looking glum when Angel sat down next to him triumphantly clutching two cones in her hands. Stitch smiled widely as she handed him a cone- which he promptly gobbled up in one bite.

Lilo and Deli had just arrived at the beach with buckets and shovels. Sitting down, Lilo started shoveling sand into her bucket. Deli did the same thing, but using his paws as apposed to the shovel Lilo had handed him. Humming cheerily, they plopped the full bucket upside-down, their castle slowly taking shape.

Meanwhile, Stitch and Angel had finished their ice cream cones. Stitch somehow had ice cream all over his face. Angel giggled at the sight. Stitch licked it off with one swift pass of his tongue, making Angel giggle again.

"Want to go take a walk around the park, then go to the beach?" Stitch asked.

"Ok," nodded Angel.

Back at the beach, Deli and Lilo admired their finished sandcastle. It was huge! Deli could easily live in it if he wanted to. Suddenly getting an idea, Deli grinned devilishly.

"Want to jump on it?"

"You bet!" Lilo answered, returning the grin.

They backed a few feet away, then they ran and jumped on the castle. They sat up, covered with sand and laughing. Looking ahead, they saw Angel and Stitch coming toward them. Lilo and Deli stood up to greet them, still grinning. Deli shook all of the sand off of his fur.

"Lunch time!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Let's go eat!" Lilo cheered, realizing how hungry she was.

Before they left, Angel turned to Stitch and kissed him softly on his cheek. Stitch looked confused, no matter how pleased he was.

"What was that for?"

"For having fun with me as who I am," Angel replied, smiling. Stitch returned the grin as they walked off with Deli and Lilo to eat lunch.


	3. Here Comes Gantu!

A/N I'm sorry I took so long to update. I'd just like to say that I'm keeping 625's name "Deli". He deserves a name, and "Deli" fits him. I'll now answer your reviews:

RederPal: I don't know where you got that from...

????: Glad you agree! You're one of the few I've met that see it that way. And I didn't know if Angel could turn any experiment good or just the ones she turned evil.

Yaarp16: Actually, I am planning on doing a Lilo/Stitch fanfic soon.

Chapter 3: Here Comes Gantu!

Meanwhile, Gantu had been hanging around in his ship. He had noticed 625 was gone, but didn't worry because he knew he was probably just out getting more sandwich materials like he always did. But now it was getting late, and Gantu was getting worried. So he decided that if he wasn't back by tomorrow, he'd take action. Gantu quickly got dressed and slipped into bed, drifting off to sleep…

The next morning, Gantu discovered, with no surprise, that 625 were gone. Thinking someone invaded his ship and kidnapped him, he hurried to the place where he kept the experiments. To his horror he found all the cages broken and all the experiments gone! Taking one guess of who did it, Gantu angrily stormed off with his experiment-catching gear.

Back at Lilo and Stitch's house, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and Deli where playing on the front lawn. Nani was out shopping, and Jumba and Pleakley were inside. All of a sudden, the three friends felt the earth shake and heard a loud, booming noise.

Instantly spotting whom it was, Lilo cried out, "It's Gantu!"

Gantu stormed up to them and growled. He spotted Deli and Angel and growled,

"625! What are you doing here!"

"Lilo and Stitch found where I belong," Deli retorted back.

"You belong with me!" Gantu stormed with anger.

"Not anymore," Deli said, folding his arms and turning his back to Gantu. "Go find yourself another _sidekick_."

Gantu suddenly remembered the experiments and turned to Stitch, "Where are the experiments that were in my ship, Trog?!"

"We saved them! They all have their one true place, so you can't take them back!" Lilo replied happily, feeling quite satisfied with herself.

"Well, I can still have these two," Gantu chuckled, grabbing Deli and Angel and stuffing them in the container on his back.

Gantu then picked up Stitch and threw him into a wall, making him unconsience. With Lilo going to Stitch's aid, this gave Gantu time to slip away safely.

Regaining consciousness, Stitch cried out, "Cousins!"

Gantu had reached his ship in a matter of seconds. He gently placed the container on the ground, saying,

"I'm going to send you two to Hamsterviel right away and let him take care of you."

Gantu walked to the communicator and prepared to talk to Hamsterviel. Inside the container, Angel sat down with her ears down and sighed. Deli slumped down and sighed as well.

"What are we going to do?" Deli pondered out loud.

Angel's ears perked up. She had an idea!

"Deli!" Angel cried. "You have all the powers of Stitch, right?"

"Right," Deli replied with confusion, not really getting at what Angel was trying to say.

"Well, then you can break us out of here!" Angel exclaimed with glee.

Deli's eyes widened with surprise. He backed up against the container, waving his hands in front of him.

"N-no," he stammered. "I c-can't!"

"But you're our only hope," Angel pointed out.

Deli still wasn't convinced, so Angel tried to make herself as sad as she could. Deli tried to look away, but finally gave in.

"Ok, ok!" he cried. "You better stand back!"

Angel nodded and obediently went over to the side. Deli put his back to one corner and looked carefully on the other side. He took a step forward and ran with all his might with his head forward. There was a loud crackling noise as the glass was broken. Deli sat on the ground with a dazed look on his face as Angel ran over to him with a huge grin on her face.

"What?!" Gantu cried in shock, seeing what they had down. "Get back here!"

"Never!" Angel cried loudly and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on!" Deli exclaimed and grabbed her arms, pulling her forward.

Gantu was about to grab them when he sighted something outside his ship. It was Stitch and Lilo! And Stitch was carrying… the wall that Gantu smashed him into?!

"Forgot this!" Stitch grunted as he threw the wall at Gantu.

Gantu stumbled backwards and well down. Deli and Angel scrambled out and ran with Lilo and Stitch back to their house.

They heard a loud scream coming from inside the ship as they left, "625!"

But they didn't care and didn't stop running until they got home.

A/N I hope you all liked that chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	4. Falling In Love

A/N: Ok, here it is. Sorry for the long wait. I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Disney does, and I don't own "Cloverleaf Park" by Go Fish.

Chapter 4: Falling in Love

A few months had passed since then. Stitch and Angel had become good friends, as had Deli and Lilo. It was evening, and Stitch and Angel were sitting on the beach together. Lilo watched them from a cliff overlooking the beach. She sighed softly, but smiled as she felt Deli's paw on her shoulder.

"Wanna watch the sunset?" he asked softly.

Lilo nodded slowly, and they both sat down, leaning against each other.

Stitch and Angel were watching the sunset, too. Angel sighed happily and said,

"Oh, Stitch, it's so beautiful!"

"Ih"! Stitch nodded.

_I wanna be your friend forever  
I wanna love you 'til the day that I die_  
_I wanna be there when you're smiling at me  
And I wanna be there when you need to cry_

Angel smiled and looked in to Stitch's eyes. Stitch looked into Angel's eyes and gasped silently. When he looked at her, she wasn't that same friend. Something else was there. Stitch pondered this, then gasped as realization hit him.

_From the first time that I held you  
I knew I'd never want to let go  
I see my life when I look into your eyes_  
_And a love like yours is all I need to know_

"Are you ok?" Angel asked with worry.

Stitch nodded, unable to say anything else. He was awestricken by what he was feeling. It wasn't that silly crush he had when he first met her; it was something real this time. Stitch knew he loved her for real. And it was the most amazing feeling he'd ever had! And he knew that in his heart he had to tell her right away.

_I know you tend to worry__  
The road we're on we've never walked before  
Just hold my hand and remember  
No one else could love you more_

"Angel…" Stitch started nervously.

"Gabba?" Angel questioned.

"Th-there's something I want to say to you."

"Well, what is it?"

_I'll do my best to make you happy  
Everything I am I give to you  
So from today 'til the day that I'm gone  
My heart belongs to only you_

Stitch couldn't answer. He'd never been this nervous before. What if she didn't love him back? What would he do then? But he knew he had to say it.

"Angel, I love you!" Stitch blurted out.

Angel blinked as she took it in. he loved her? Angel didn't know what to say, which made Stitch even more nervous.

_I wanna be your friend forever  
I wanna love you 'til the day that I die_  
_I wanna be there when you're smiling at me_  
_And I wanna be there when you need to cry_

Sick of the silence, Stitch exclaimed with impatience, "Well, what do you say!"

"I-I love you too!" Angel admits.

Stitch's face lights up with excitement. "Really!"

_From the first time that I held you  
I knew I'd never want to let go  
I see my life when I look into your eyes  
And a love like yours is all I need to know_

Angel nodded slightly and smiled sweetly. Stitch, unable to control himself, hugged Angel tightly. Angel pulled him away lightly, and pressed her lips against his. they both closed their eyes as they continued to kiss.

_You read my mind like it was a letter__  
Written just for you inside my head  
You understand the way that I'm feelin'  
Before a single word is said_

Meanwhile Lilo and Deli had been sitting together, just enjoying the other's company. Deli looked at Lilo and smiled, and she smiled back. Looking into her eyes, Deli couldn't help but sigh with happiness. Looking at Lilo he saw love. Something he had never seen before. Especially with Hamsterviel and Gantu.

_I don't know why you took a chance on me  
But you did, and know I've got you  
So from today 'til the day that I'm gone  
My heart belongs to only you_

Thinking about it, Deli felt love towards the girl. He had never experienced love before, yet he knew it. When he was with her, it was like they were the only two people on Earth, and he never wanted to let her go.

_I wanna be your friend forever  
I wanna love you 'til the day that I die_  
_I wanna be there when you're smiling at me_  
_And I wanna be there when you need to cry_

"Lilo," Deli said dreamily, not realizing she'd probably hear.

"What?" Lilo asked with a dull down.

"Huh?" Deli blushed at his blunder. But then he realized his chance.

_From the first time that I held you  
I knew I'd never want to let go  
I see my life when I look into your eyes_  
_And a love like yours is all I need to know_

"Lilo, I love you," the little experiment said lovingly. "And I know you probably don't feel the same because I'm an experiment, and you're a human…" he droned on until Lilo put her finger on his lips, hushing him.

_What color are your eyes__  
I can't see in the dark  
Let's use the light of the moon  
Down at Clover Leaf park  
Nobody loves me like you  
You're the one I adore  
I asked the Lord for my dreams  
He gave me so much more. . .He gave me you_

"Don't say that, because you're wrong," Lilo explained softly. "I love you, Deli."

Deli gasped with pure amazement. She really did love him? How could this be? It puzzled Deli, but when he saw Lilo smile he knew.

_I wanna be your friend forever  
I wanna love you 'til the day that I die_  
_I wanna be there when you're smiling at me_  
_And I wanna be there when you need to cry_

Lilo held onto Deli and kissed him. Deli smiled with delight and kissed her back. They embraced, then shared a passionate kiss. Deli thought he was going to explode with happiness. They both pulled away and just looked at each other.

_From the first time that I held you  
I knew I'd never want to let go  
I see my life when I look into your eyes  
And a love like yours is all I need to know_

"You know, we can't tell anyone," Lilo said finally.

"Why not?" Deli questioned, worry in his eyes.

"Because of what you said. I'm a human and you're an experiment."

Deli frowned as he realized this. "I guess you're right. We just won't tell anyone."

They both smiled, then walked back to their house, hand in hand.


	5. Author's Note

Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Schools ending and everything's all crazy this time of year. So I won't really have any time to write until after school's out. Expect a new chapter sometime after June 11th.


	6. Brainwashed

Chapter 5: Brainwashed 

A few days had past and everything seemed to be going fine. That is, until one night. Stitch was fast asleep when a loud pounding noise woke him up. He didn't have time to do anything when the ceiling came off and he saw the face of Gantu! Stitch growled and prepared to attack, but Gantu was too quick for him. He grabbed Stitch and stuffed him in a containment pod. Gantu gently put the ceiling down, then stormed off to his ship.

When he got their, he took Stitch out and strapped him into some kind of restraints attached to the wall. Stitch tried to break free, but to no avail. Gantu walked toward him with what appeared to be a helmet with weird buttons and gadgets on the top of it.

"This is a brainwash helmet," Gantu announced. "Once I turn on the switch and brainwash you, I will control you."

Stitch gulped in fear and tried to find a way out. There was none that he could see. Gantu came closer and stuck the helmet on Stitch. Gantu held out a remote and flipped a switch. Mild pain surged through Stitch's body as Stitch cried out for help.

The next morning, right when Lilo woke up she knew something was wrong. She had immediately found Stitch was missing and bolted into Deli and Angel's room that had been built for them.

"Stitch is gone!" Lilo cried out to them.

"Gabba?" Angel asked sleepily, having just woken up.

"Five more minutes," Deli replied, still half asleep.

Lilo, getting annoyed, ran over to Deli and began shaking him.

"Ah! All right! All right! I'm up!" Deli exclaimed, quickly sitting up.

"We need to find him!" Lilo announced.

"Let's look outside around the house," Angel suggested thoughtfully. "Maybe there are some clues there."

"Good idea," Deli nodded.

Lilo first got dressed then scurried downstairs with Deli and Angel. Nani was up and urged then to eat breakfast first, but they had to refuse. They needed to find Stitch as soon as possible!

When they got outside Deli and Angel started sniffing for Stitch's scent while Lilo just looked around. Angel caught a whiff of something and followed it to the backyard by Lilo and Stitch's room. But there was someone else's scent along with Stitch's. Angel looked up at the roof and instantly knew who took Stitch.

"I found something!" Angel called with all her might.

Lilo and Deli came running as fast as fast as they could to where Angel was. "What is it?" Lilo questioned, both curious and concerned.

"Gantu took Stitch!"

Deli sniffed around the area, then exclaimed, "She's right! I wonder what Gantu wants with him."

"That doesn't matter. We have to go get him back!" Lilo urged everyone.

So the three friends headed off to Gantu's ship. They didn't know what they were going to do, but they had defeated Gantu before, so they figured they could do it again. They arrived rather quickly and were surprised to see Gantu and Stitch standing outside the ship. Gantu had some sort of remote thing and Stitch had totally changed. He looked ferocious with his teeth bared and claws out, and he was growling at them!

"Stitch?" Angel asked softly but cautiously. "Are you ok?"

"He's just fine," Gantu laughed evilly. "But he is now under my control."

Lilo realized what he was saying and shouted, "You brainwashed him!"

"Yes," Gantu said with a chuckle. "Now I will make him destroy you! Or at least hurt you enough so you won't follow me."

Stitch leaped at Angel first. He dug his nails into her back and scrapped her, causing deep wounds. He then started biting and wrestling her. Angel knew she had to fight back, but she couldn't. She just couldn't hurt Stitch.

Deli couldn't just stand and watch, so he pounced on Stitch. Stitch then turned his attacks on Deli and did the same thing he did to Angel. When he was done, he scratched Lilo and roughly pushed her to the ground.

"That's enough," Gantu informed. "Now we're off to destroy the city and capture the experiments."

Lilo, Angel, and Deli could only watch helplessly as who they knew to once be Stitch walked off with their enemy.


	7. Fighting Back

Chapter 6: Fighting Back 

Lilo sighed in frustration. She put her hands over her face and shook her head sadly. She slowly looked up at Deli and Angel and said to them, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know, let's give up" Deli sighed, then suddenly brightened up. "Time to go home and make sandwiches!"

"No!" Angel barked angrily. "We are not going to give up! We're going to fight back! Right, Lilo?" Angel's eyes softened as she gazed upon the little Hawaiian girl.

"R-right," Lilo nodded nervously, her voice cracking. "L-let's go home and think of a plan."

"We're going to get Stitch back!" Lilo exclaimed excitedly. "We're going to stop him from destroying the town. Then we'll release Gantu's control over him." Deli raised his hand. "Yes?" Lilo called on him.

"How are we going to stop Stitch?" Deli inquired with a sarcastic tone. "You're not an experiment, and Angel's doesn't have any physical powers. And I haven't had much practice with my powers!"

Lilo looked thoughtful at this. "We could have Kixx and Richter come help us out," she shrugged. "Alright, team, let's move out!

Lilo, Deli, Angel, Kixx, and Richter were standing in the middle of the town where Stitch and Gantu were. Stitch was running around destroying everything in sight. The four experiments looked at Lilo, who gave them a nod. Kixx rushed out to the blue dude and gave him a hard punch. Richter, who was waiting for him, gave the ground a good shake, which sent Stitch flying again.

Meanwhile, Deli had snuck behind Gantu and started to climb up his back. "Hey!" Gantu cried, trying to shake the tan experiment off. But Deli held on tight. At the first chance he got he climbed up onto Gantu's shoulders and slid down his arm onto his hand where the remote control was. Deli tried to yank it out, but unfortunately Gantu had flung him hard, sending him hurling into a wall, knocking him out.

Angel was off to the side watching helplessly. She felt so unneeded. Everyone was helping out except her. Lilo was giving orders, Kixx and Richter were fighting Stitch, and Deli was, well, he was knocked out now. But he was trying to get the remote control from Gantu. Angel sighed sadly. She felt like she was a useless experiment. She was made to turn experiments evil again. But she was good now. So what good was that power now? Angel just wanted to feel like she belonged. Was that too much to ask?

Angel sighed again and walked over to where Deli lay. She might as well try to wake him up. When she reached the sandwich-maker she kneeled over him and began to shake him lightly. When that didn't work she shook him a little harder, then harder.

"Deli! Wake up!" Angel exclaimed quite loudly. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw him sit up.

"What's all the noise about?" Deli grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Get out there and help!" Angel reminded him. It took a while for Deli's mind to fully register, but when it did he shot straight up and ran back to the action. Angel yawned tiredly. She shrugged and figured that if she wasn't helping out she might as well take a little nap.

Angel yawned and stretched a while later. She blinked her eyes open and took in the scene around her. She gasped at the sight around her. Everyone was gone! Angel leaped up and looked for clues. She saw a trail of giant footprints going in one direction. She knew they were Gantu's and figured that's the direction they went and headed that way.

Angel followed the tracks until at last she found everyone. But this scene was a shocker as well. Richter and Kixx were caught in capsules. Deli was caught in a net, and Lilo was caught in a bear trap. Gantu was grinning, and Stitch had his arms folded, and he was smirking.

Everyone noticed Angel right away. Her friends' faces were filled with joy and hope, but Gantu and Stitch were glaring at her. Suddenly Gantu's expressing change into an evil grin, as if he had jus thought of a brilliant plan.

"Hello, 624," Gantu spoke casually to the pink experiment. "It looks like your little friends' plan has failed." Angel's ears flattened as realization sunk in. Gantu gave her a sympathetic look as he continued. "But you can still save your precious 626." Angel's ears shot up as she cocked her head and listened intentively. "If you let me record your bad song, then I will let 626 go. If not, I will have him destroy the whole island." Gantu grinned evilly again. "It's your choice." Angel gulped at the sound of the offer. What was she going to do?

A/N: Sorry it's a little short. But that's better than nothing, right?


	8. Victory Or Defeat

Chapter 7: Victory or Defeat 

Angel began passing nervously. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. Ok! Now what were her choices? She could let Gantu record her bad song and Stitch would be free! But then Gantu would turn all the experiments evil and give them to Hamsterviel. That would not be a very good thing!

But if Angel didn't cooperate with Gantu, Stitch would still be under his control. And what's worse, Gantu would have Stitch destroy the whole island. What was the better choice, losing the experiments, or losing everyone on the island? What it really came down to was experiments or humans.

Angel sighed heavily. She knew which was the better choice, and the right thing to do. She glanced at her friends with a sad and apologetic expression on her face before facing Gantu. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She had started to force herself to speak when suddenly she got an idea.

She remembered Lilo once telling her that love is more powerful than anything. Did that mean that love overpowered mind control? Maybe if Angel talked to Stitch and reminded him of the love he's got, then he would be able to break free of Gantu's control! It would be risky and it wasn't going to be easy, but it was the only way for everyone to win. Everyone except Gantu, that is.

"Stitch!" Angel called out to the blue experiment. Stitches growled at her, fangs baring and drool oozing out of his mouth.

"626 is gone!" Gantu reminded Angel, glaring sharply at her. "He can't hear you!"

Angel ignored him and continued talking to Stitch in her alien language. "Stitch, you may be controlled by Gantu, but I know you're in there somewhere. I know you can hear me. You can gain control, Stitch, I know you can. You just have to remember your friends. And how much you love them and how much you love them."

Stitch showed no sign of interest for Angel. He just continued standing there and glaring at her. Gantu rolled his eyes in boredom. "This is a waste of time," he mumbled more to himself than to Angel.

"I love you, Stitch," Angel went on with a soothing, yet persuasive voice. Her face was very sad, and she looked like she would have a mental breakdown any minute. "If you truly loved me you would prove it by breaking free. I know you can. Just think of everything we've been through together. Our love is strong. And with that we can conquer anything in our path. Even mind control. Please, Stitch, look inside yourself and find the strength to gain control."

"Angel's right," Lilo piped in. Stitch's head whirled to face the little Hawaiian girl. "I love you, Stitch. And I know you love me too. You're my best friends. Don't you remember? You can break free, Stitch. We all know you can. Me, Angel, Deli, and the rest of your cousins. We're your ohana. Ohana means family, and family means…"

"Nobody gets left behind or forgotten," Angel finished with Lilo, smiling slightly. They both became quiet looked at Stitch hopefully, waiting for what he would do.

Stitch had been real quiet while the two had been talking. "Angel… Lilo?" he asked, struggling for the words. It was actually him talking, not Gantu. But a split second later his whole body jolted. He clutched his head tightly, shaking it violently.

"You will not overpower me!" Gantu declared threateningly.

"Get… out of… my head!" Stitch growled. He fell onto the ground and rolled about. He seemed to be having a mental battle between himself and Gantu. Everyone watched inattentively, praying that their little buddy would win.

"You'll never win!" Gantu announced.

This did it. Stitch slowly stood up. Breathing heavily he exclaimed, "Yes… I can!"

"What makes you think that?" Gantu chuckled, almost taking control again.

"I love… my ohana!" Stitch explained, glaring at Gantu. "I… won't… let them… down!" With that, Stitch used all of his strength and leaped at Gantu. Gantu was quite taken back and fell backward, landing on the remote control. Stitch was free for good.

Stitch grabbed Gantu, and twirling him around, sent him flying as hard as he could. He only took a second to pant before freeing his friends from the traps Gantu had them in. Lilo and Angel instantly wrapped their arms around Stitch, hugging them tightly. Deli, Richter, and Kixx followed their example.

They all broke free and smiled at Stitch warmly. "I knew you could do it," Lilo whispered softly.

"Ih," Angel nodded in agreement.

Stitch looked at each of them individually, grinning widely. His grin turned into a soft smile. "Let's go home," he suggested and everyone nodded.


End file.
